


[ME]Unmarking 07

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：Alpha!Mark / Omega!Eduardo文案：Eduardo重新回到加州的目的只有一个，但不是Mark所期望的那个*注意*有OFC[原创女性角色]: Alpha!Katheryn提及，有微量BG肉提及接受不了请一定不要勉强07存档





	[ME]Unmarking 07

　　完全不顾Chris的阻拦，Mark二话不说就从太平洋的另一端飞到了新加坡。出发前达仔正在跟公关大人抗议，为什么CEO能去CTO却不能去，被烦得眼冒绿光的Chris一把拍死在沙发上。

　　赶到Eduardo所在医院时，天色已经非常黑了，Mark付给了出租车司机足够的车费，算是作为一路上自己不耐烦地不停催促要求加速的补偿。

　　Mark走进医院用呆板的语气向护士站打听Eduardo的信息，长相甜美的护士小姐把他领上了住院部16楼。

　　“直走转角，1620病房就是，”她用不太标准的英语为Mark指路，在电梯关上之前，她又喊住看起来急急忙忙的卷毛先生，“嘿！我觉得Facebook很酷！你很了不起。”

　　这让Mark牵动嘴角，扯出了一个还算和蔼的笑，“谢谢你。”

　　

　　医院的灯光明亮得刺眼，Mark看到转角的椅子上坐着两个穿着警服的人，其中一个在打着盹。清醒的那位警官瞧见Mark走进，连忙拍了拍旁边的家伙，“请问你是Saverin先生的亲属吗？”

　　“我是他的朋友，”其实Mark在刚才的0.1秒里纠结了是要说伴侣还是仇人，“听说他出事了我来看看他。”

　　“Saverin先生涉嫌过失致人死亡罪，但他现在还在昏迷……”

　　“我相信你们还没有调查完整件事的来龙去脉，我可以控告你损害他人名誉权，”Mark打断他的话，“事实上，你们可以不用留在这里呼吸带着消毒水的空气，像你说的，Eduardo还在昏迷，他不可能潜逃的。”

　　两位警官犹豫了片刻，互相商量了什么，而后跟Mark交代了一些陈词滥调，便离开了医院。

　　Eduardo住的单人病房，走廊上很冷清，没有几个人。Mark在座椅上坐了大概十五秒，然后克制不住地站起来，偷偷地推门而入，灯也没敢开。

　　他就那样躺在病床上，整个身体都盖着被子，露出一只插着针管的手，呼吸平稳，和睡着了没什么区别，脸色也没有Mark想的那么苍白。

　　即使在阴影下，Eduardo也依然美丽。Mark忍不住握住他修长的脖颈，指尖稍加施力，然后如同电击一般立刻抽走自己的手。

　　——怎么会有人想要夺走他的生命，Mark想不通，自己甚至连假装的都做不下去。

　　在Eduardo被用枪威胁时，无数个场景在Mark脑子里闪过，从两人第一次见面Eduardo眨巴着那双棕色的斑比眼对他轻笑，到和自己决裂Eduardo转身决绝的背影，Eduardo从来都不是容易受到攻击和欺凌的那个，他有利齿，他一直不曾脆弱。

　　直到Eduardo倒在人群里，Mark才发现是他把Eduardo想得太强大，也许都归咎于他不知名且幼稚的报复心理，认为Eduardo能对付奔流而来的任何麻烦。实际却是，Eduardo会被绑架，会被枪击，会流血受伤晕厥，也会面临死亡。

　　有人告诉Mark，Eduardo在之前说过，自己需要被保护，Mark耸耸肩很波澜不惊地得过且过了，但他现在再回想起这句话却像是被蜂拥而来的难过缠绕住。

　　他不需要Eduardo的保护。

　　

　　Mark在病房外坐了一晚，他睡不着，不仅因为时差，还因为期间他打开电脑搜索了Eduardo正在使用的药物Diethylstilbestrol。

　　他的心跳的扑通扑通的，嗓子像是要烧起来一样收缩，紧张到快要呕吐。他喉咙里无意识地哼着没有意义的音节，故作冷静地在大洋这边攻击Facebook总部的防火墙，直到收到了Dustin的警告才作罢。

　　新加坡时间八点，Mark等来了Eduardo的私人医生，而他看起来有点惊讶，“请问是Saverin先生的朋友吗？”

　　“是……他现在怎么样？”Mark觉得他似乎应该装的友好一点，以便打探出更多被保密起来的东西。

　　“我要先检查一下，你想进来吗？”

　　Mark当然不会说不。

　　

　　“他没有受什么重伤，肩膀上的枪击也没有伤到骨头，”医生掀起了Eduardo的被子，Mark看到一片洁白的纱布，“愈合的不错。”

　　“那他为什么还不醒过来？”Mark拉开了窗帘，忽然想到那天的Eduardo就是这样趁他没有意识的时候，转身利落地打开窗帘再离开的。

　　“那是别的原因。”医生似乎顾忌着医患保密协议不愿多说，“他会没事的。”说完就想离开。

　　“等等，”Mark喊住他，“他是不是……怀孕了？”Mark听出了自己声音里的不安，他希望对面的人没有察觉出来。

　　医生一脸见鬼了的表情让Mark的心揪紧，“什么？”

　　“我看到他的用药了，那是什么药我知道，功能药效我都查过……”语速以可见的速度开始飙升。

　　“我想……”医生一把打断Mark，“你一定是Zuckerberg先生吧。”

　　“是的，”Mark想了一会儿又补充到，“我标记过Eduardo，你可以跟我说他的情况。”

　　“好的，”青年医生整理了一下手里抱着的病例，“首先，Saverin先生并没有怀孕，我给他用Diethylstilbestrol是为了调节激素平衡，他身体里各种各样的激素混合着抑制剂已经快把他健康耗完了。”Mark抿紧嘴唇，蓝色的眼眸看不出喜怒。

　　“如果你和Saverin先生能够好好谈一谈，要么解除标记，要么就像普通的情侣一样规律地生活，我会很感激的。我从没给哪个人开过那么多抑制剂，再继续下去，我怕被吊销行医资格。”

　　“最后，他之所以陷入昏迷是因为激素紊乱，以及一大堆抑制剂引发的副作用，加上情绪爆发。他过不了多久就会醒，如果他比较听你劝，你可以跟他说我不会再给他一丁点抑制剂了，那会要了他的命……他向来都无视我的警告。”

　　可能是认为自己这番专业且富有人性的言论十分具有气势，医生没有等Mark回复就离开了病房。

　　Mark则重新坐在Eduardo床边的椅子上。

　　他把手放在Eduardo被被子遮住的小腹，有些自嘲地想自己究竟在期待什么。他不是没有想过让Eduardo怀孕，但他的预想都是很久以后的，没有具体的时间节点，更像是幻想。他也不会天真地以为一个孩子就会让Eduardo回心转意，困扰自己一晚上的紧张应该也只是变异了的不知所措。

　　困意袭来，Mark趴在床沿上，思考着自己或许只有一点失落。

　　

　　新加坡时间十一点，Eduardo睁开了眼睛。他觉得自己似乎睡了很久，久到像是有一年那么长，而且难得的是他没有头晕和出现类似宿醉的症状，反而有焕然一新的兴奋感，很想去做极限运动的那种兴奋。

　　他的肩膀只有一点疼，虽然不能忽略不计，但也没有太影响。Eduardo用没受伤的手蹭起身，准备下床。

　　然后他看到了阴魂不散的标志性卷毛。

　　仿佛有什么愚蠢的感应，Mark在Eduardo发现自己的一瞬间也醒了过来，他的眼神还有些迷糊所以没有日常的那种杀伤力，倒是Eduardo看起来精神不错，只是表情很难耐。

　　他的手还放在Eduardo的肚子上，非常暧昧。

　　没等他挪开手，Eduardo先发话了，“别摸了，里面什么也没有。”

　　也许是冷言冷语的Eduardo见多了，Mark甚至觉得Eduardo是在跟他调情，他耸肩，理直气壮地拿开了自己的手，嘟囔了一句，“以后会有的。”

　　这让Eduardo忍不住挑眉，在阳光下尤其显得水润的棕色眼睛盯着Mark，“不好意思，Zuckerberg先生，我没听……”

　　“你没听错，”Mark毫不示弱，“不过是时间问题，你等得起，我也等得起。”

　　“我没在等，你可能误会了什么。”Eduardo准备按医护铃，“你没必要来，我们已经没有关系了。”

　　“Bashful。”（*七个小矮人里扭捏的那个。）

　　“……”Eduardo的记忆被带回了中学话剧表演，他一时语塞。

　　“因为你不会好好听话，所以你的医生拜托我，让我告诉你，他不会再给你抑制剂，”Mark把Eduardo按回枕头上，“他的大概意思就是你的身体就像个化学库，快崩溃了。”

　　“你认为是拜谁所赐。”Eduardo说完话打了个哈欠，眼角溢出几滴生理性泪水。

　　“你出了这么大的事身边一个值得托付的朋友都没有，昏迷着躺在病床上，病房外面只有两个警察关心你的死活原因是你涉嫌过失杀人，你怎么这么可怜。”Mark继续咄咄逼人。

　　Mark的话非常伤人，Eduardo不可思议地瞪着他，深邃的眼窝里乘着快要外泄的愤怒，内心则是失措，“那也不关你的事。”

　　“你很寂寞，我看得出来，”Mark偏了一下头，脑袋上的卷毛跟着抖了几下，“我可以照顾你，但前提得是你愿意。”

　　“您真好心，”Eduardo看着他像是在看一本什么笑话书，“不过，谢谢，我不需要。”

　　“我是认真的，”Mark从站起来，居高临下的望着床上的Eduardo，“我不喜欢下跪所以……”

　　Eduardo把目光转到Mark的方向。

　　“和我结婚吧。”

　　

　　“我决定和你结婚因为我不会和你解除标记，我也不想和你再分开，这种折磨我受得够多了，Eduardo。”

　　一片惊雷在Eduardo脑袋里炸开，他像是被吓傻了，愣了好一会儿，“你一定是疯了……”他几乎一个字一个字往外蹦。

　　“我很清醒，比任何时候都清醒，”Mark用力握住Eduardo的手，不让他挣扎，“和我结婚，我不干涉你，我给你自由……”

　　“停下来……Mark，”Eduardo重重地打断他，“就，该死地停下这场闹剧。”

　　“这已经是第二遍了，我不想再说第三遍——我是认真的，”Mark把他从床上扶起来，抽过枕头垫在他背后，“我很爱你……对不起，我已经试着用最有感情地语调说了……总之，让我照顾你，虽然结局一定会变成你照顾我，但至少给我个可以开始三分钟热度的机会。”

　　Eduardo笑了。

　　没有轻蔑，没有嘲讽，只是很普通地笑着，呼出不规则的气声。他垂下脑袋，头发落在耳边，Mark很想帮他理上去，最后还是什么也没做。

　　过了一会儿Eduardo抬起头，迎着Mark的眼睛，“对不——”

　　“为什么。”Mark设想过会被拒绝，但真的经历起来感觉依旧很糟糕。

　　“因为我们不合适，”Eduardo摇摇头，“你需要一个温顺的伴侣可我不是，我很感激你刚刚说的，也感激你来看我，……但是，就这样结束，用和平的方式，再好不过的。”

　　Mark觉得自己的心正在被Eduardo一点点灌入彻骨的冰块，“你不愿意结婚是在害怕。你怕我他妈会再次伤害你，可笑的自我保护，可是你对我做的又能好到哪里？”

　　“Mark……够了——”Eduardo疲惫地皱眉。

　　Mark根本不想停，“如果你真的这么害怕，我可以不和你结婚，我们慢慢来，先从交往开始。”

　　“我不需要交往。”Eduardo想抽出Mark握住自己的手。

　　“可你需要性，”Mark放开了他，身体前倾着凑近，脸颊贴着Eduardo的，对着他耳语，“我也需要，这没什么好羞耻的，我们先一起住，你只有半年需要真正在新加坡工作，你到加州来，和我住到一起。”

　　“我为什么要同意？”Eduardo低声问到。

　　“因为你也想再试一次，”Mark吻上Eduardo的耳朵，颈侧，沿着下颌曲线来到他的嘴唇，Eduardo没有避开，只是眼光有点躲闪，“别那么胆小，Wardo。”Mark亲了上去，Eduardo从突然间的僵住到踌躇地张开嘴巴放任Mark的舌头伸入，这表示妥协和同意，Mark确信他没有判断失误。

　　

　　TBC


End file.
